Hybrid
by Kindred01
Summary: Nick find a hybrid of a Grimm and of a Bluntbad child and want to protect her
1. Chapter 1

He looked at the little girl as she sat on the hospital bed sucking her thumb, her eyes watching the doctors and nurses move around her. She was only 4 from what they could find out and she didn't speak but Nick knew she was different and very fibre in his being was begging him to pick her up and protect her. The doctor walked out of the room and looked at him "Can I ask where you found her?"

"She was locked in a room, she looked like she was being held or something" He replied, the salt and pepper haired Doctor nodded.

"She's malnourished, her skin is pale and in some areas she has a rash, there are what looks like restraint marks on her arms and wrists and even her neck" Nick let a growl rumble forth from his lips, the Doctor was startled by the sound and gave him a curious look.

"Sorry" Nick said after a few moments "What about her eyes? She screamed when we opened the door"

"Photosensitivity, she'd been kept in the dark too long."

He walked into the room and the brown hair girl looked up at him, he gave her a soft smile and handed her a toy wolf, he didn't know why he brought a toy wolf but a teddy bear just didn't seem right. She looked at it and took it from him, her large chocolate brown eyes swam with tears as she held out her arms to him, feeling he couldn't really deny the little girl he picked her up and sat down on the bed with her in his lap and this is how Monroe found them.

He walked into the room and found the little girl curled up against Nick's chest sleeping and the Grimm was leaning against the head board, he chuckled as he closed the door, at the sound Nick looked up at his friend and smiled,

"Hi" there was an awkward talk that they need to have but not in front of the kid.

"Hey, how is she?" he asked

"She's scared." Nick answered, running his fingers through her hair as she slept.

"She seems to have latched onto you." He observed, sitting in a chair by the bed.

"Yeah I know" He smiled "Did you find out what she is?" Nick asked looking at him; Monroe nodded and looked down at the sleeping girl.

"She a hybrid of a Bluntbad and a Grimm." He said, the Grimm's mouth dropped as he listen to the man in front of him.

"Can that happen?" he asked.

"It's been known to" He said shrugging his shoulders; Nick looked down at the little girl and smiled sadly.

"Poor girl" He said "Wait… that means she's part of my family, right?" the dark haired Grimm said, astonishment practically making his eyes glow.

"I guess she is" He replied "What are you going to do?" the blutbad asked, Nick looked down at her then back up at Monroe.

"She's going to live with us" He stated wondering how the older man would deal with a hybrid child running around the house.

"That's a smart move; she will be a lot safer living with us"

"You're okay with this?" The Grimm asked looking at his friend, and was pleased to receive a nod of agreement in reply.

...

Monroe had moved in with Nick when Juliette up and left saying that Nick was no longer in love with her, the Grimm couldn't really lie and said good bye and a week later Monroe moved in with him when he got into a nasty fight and ended up seriously injured and needed some help and he just never left. Nick enjoyed having him around and Monroe was the same but there was still that awkward talk they needed to have. Now he is adopting a child that is half Grimm and a half Blutbad, he already knew how other Wesen would treat this child and he wasn't going to let anyone her ever again, not while he's here to protect her.

"We really should have a name for her" Monroe stated as he piled food onto their plates "I can't keep calling her 'The Kid' it makes her sound like a character out of butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid" He added, Nick nodded as he turned to the brunette girl.

"Is there a name you like that we can call you?" he asked, she looked at him thinking and then smiles and nods "Well why don't you tell Monroe what the name is and l'll try and guess it, we can make a game out of it" She nodded and whispered the name into Monroe's ear when he leaned down, Nick watched as a smile formed on his face as he looked back at the 4 year old.

"You sure about that name?" he asked, she nodded and popped a chip into her mouth, the bluntbad looked at Nick "Okay then it's a film and a book."

"Does it have a princess?"

"Yes"

"Does the film have singing?"

"It does"

"Does it haaaave a dragon?" he smiled when he saw the girl smile.

"Yeees."

"Soo it has singing, a princess and a dragon well them it has to be sleeping Beauty and you want to be called Aurora? Am I right?" she nodded and giggled.

"So, Aurora it is" Nick smiled as he looked over at Monroe who smiled back at him.

Later that night Nick tucked his new daughter in, and read her sleeping beauty to her, then when she was asleep he kissed the top of her head, "sweet dreams Aurora" He then walks out of the room, making sure to leave the bed room door open a jar to let the light into the room so she didn't feel trapped. He then walked to the dining room and saw Monroe working on a clock. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out two beers from the fridge and walked back over to the table and sat down in front of him.

"She asleep?" he asked

"Yep, went out like a light." Nick said with a smile "You're good with kids" He complimented, the clockmaker blushed and looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"So are you, you've become a single parent of a Hybrid overnight and your making it look easy man." He said with a chuckle.

"I'm not that single, your here helping." He said, the blutbad looked at him, titling his head in puzzlement.

"Are you saying I'm the other parent?" he asked

"Yes"

"Do we need to talk about the confession of love we had last week before we found Aurora?" Monroe asked putting down the tools and looked at the dark hair Grimm in front of him who pushed him a beer

"I meant it"

"So did I"


	2. Chapter 2

One night, Aurora woke from a bad dream. She got out of her bed, holding onto the wolf toy in her arms, and padded to Monroe's room, because his was the closest to pushed open the door only to find he wasn't in bed and that his bed was still made. She whimpered and went to find Nick. She pushed the bedroomdoor open and found Nick was in his bed, but he wasn't alone. Monroe was in the bed and hugging Nick.

Aurora walked up to the bed and stood in front of Nick. "Papa," she said softly as she pulled at his shirt. "Papa!" she said again, a little more desperate.

Nick's eyes flew open when he heard her the second time. He blinked at the crying girl and sat up, waking the wolf next to him.

"Aurora, what's wrong?" Nick asked, picking her up. She held onto him and cried into his shoulder. "Shhhh. Whatever it is, it's okay."

Monroe sat up and looked at Nick."I will get some hot milk," hesaid, knowing it wouldsooth the upset hybrid. Nick nodded as the Bluntbad got up and left.

"Do you want to tell me what is wrong?" he asked as he held her on his lap.

She sniffed and held the wolf tighter

"H…Had a nightterr," she said softly, voice broken.

"Shhhh. It's okay now. Everything is okay," Nick comforted her.

"I couldn't find Daddy. He wasn't in bed. Came looking for you, Papa."

Nick blinked at her calling him "Papa." Monroe, he guessed, was Daddy

That will make his day, he thought.

"I'm sorry," he tells her.

Monroe walked back in just when Aurora asked.

"Did Daddy have a nightterr, too?" she asked.

Nick smiled and looked up at the Bluntbad.

"Oooh, yeah, a real nightmare, Princess, so I came looking for big strong papa to look after me," the wolf said with a smile as he handed them their warm milk.

"B...but you were hugging Papa?" she asked, confused.

"Your Papa is cuddly."

"And your daddy gives good hugs," Nick said to Monroe. "Come on, Princess. You can sleep with us tonight."

They finished their milk and put Aurora in the middle , then turned the lights off and went back to sleep.

The next day, Nick was the last to wake up. He found his two favourite people in the living room. Aurora was watching Spongebob, and Monroe was watching it with her. Nick grinned as he walked in to the livingroom.

"I didn't think Spongebob was your thing," Nick said, sitting down.

Monroe looked at him. "Ooh, yeah, his yellowness is awesome."

"Shhh, Daddy," Aurora said, making Nick and Monroe snigger.

"I'm going to make coffee and pancakes," Nick said, standing up. He kissed Aurora on the forehead and Monroe on the lips.


End file.
